Solo en el olvido
by TMTC-trololo
Summary: UA/ HPDM. France, 1942. Au sein de la Résistance française, une histoire atypique. "Reviens moi. Reviens moi car je t'attendrai en fixant la mer. Reviens moi, et ne te perds pas petit rêveur, car la vie n'est plus un songe."
1. Chapter 1

A la base cette histoide devait être un OS, mais elle est devenue tellement longue que je l'ai divisé en plusieurs chapitres. Je me suis inspirée d'une chanson en espagnol, du groupe Mana, et le titre de la chanson est "sola en el olvido" (seule dans l'oubli) (ou encore "En el muelle de San Blas") pour celles qui veut l'écouter. Je vous donnerai les paroles traduites dans quelques chapitres.

Ceci est ma premiere fiction sur ce site :), je suis nouvelle et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche alors je tatone un peu pourrions nous dire (si les chapitres ne sont pas postés régulièrement, c'est parceque je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment le faire, grosse quiche que je suis)... J'espère que cette petite histoire sans prétention vous plaira, car personnellement, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment à l'écrire.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à balancer vos critiques, car elles ne pourront que m'aider à m'améliorer! Sur ce...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry et Draco sont à JKR, l'histoire et les autres personnages sont de moi.

**Warning**: Histoire romantique homosexuelle, alors homophobes vade retro satanas; merci.

**PROLOGUE**

**Sud de la France, 1942**

Le soleil tape fort en cette chaude après-midi de mois de mai. Les cigales troublent le silence de cette petite clairière qui est occupée par deux individus. Si l'on observe de loin, cela parait une scène de pique-nique banale dans les prémices d'un été qui s'annonce caniculaire. Une nappe cirée rouge et blanche à carreaux posée sur l'herbe un peu sèche, craquante. Dessus, un panier en osier à moitié fermé d'où dépasse une baguette de pain et une bouteille de cidre à moitié pleine. Le décor d'un moment de vie, d'un instant de quotidien. Deux hommes allongés et faisant la sieste. L'un la peau pâle, les cheveux fins et d'un blond presque blanc, allongé du côté gauche de la nappe, sous l'ombre d'un vieux marronnier. Une de ses jambes est repliée et sa main droite posée sur son ventre monte et descend doucement. Le deuxième homme, allongé du côté lumineux dort sur son flanc droit, face à l'homme blond. Il a une tignasse brune, presque noire, épaisse et brillante. Sa peau possède l'aspect tanné de ceux qui travaillent sous le soleil toute la journée. L'air est lourd, humide; et une goutte de sueur dégouline lentement de sa tempe jusqu'à son cou, tachant le col de sa chemise.

Une scène de tout ce qui a de plus banale possible. Une scène ordinaire, de repos et de tranquillité. Au premier coup d'œil.

Cependant, une mitraillette noire posée dans l'herbe accrocha un rayon de soleil et troubla alors la quiétude des lieux par sa simple présence morbide. Alors, en regardant de plus près, l'on remarque que le jeune homme brun, si jeune, si jeune, qui ne doit pas dépasser les 19 ans ; alors, l'on remarque que cet homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence est habillé de kaki, entièrement. Son pantalon treillis en grosse toile est tenu à la taille par une ceinture de cuir noire à grosse boucle, sa chemise sort du pantalon, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, le col entrouvert, le tout donnant un aspect négligé, nonchalant à ce trop jeune militaire. Un militaire aux aires revêches de lycéen, à la frimousse coquine.

Le blond lui est vêtu d'un pantalon de bon lin beige et d'une chemise blanche repassée avec soin; ses vêtements transpirent une aisance financière assez rare pour les temps durs qui courent. Mais le détail primordial, qui conditionnera toute cette histoire est que ces deux jeunes hommes ont leur main côte à côte, au milieu de la nappe.  
Entre l'ombre du vieil arbre et la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

Ces mains ne se prennent pas, non, elles se touchent à peine, timidement, elles s'effleurent du bout des doigts.

Le soleil est à son zénith, aucun nuage ne trouble ce ciel trop bleu et un petit vent frais souffle à travers le feuillage dru de la forêt. Un temps parfait pour une journée en mer.

Un changement à peine perceptible dans l'air, un gazouillement d'oiseau, un bruissement de feuille réveilla le jeune homme blond. Il ouvre une paupière, puis la deuxième. Il reste allongé, sans bouger, en fixant les branchages de ses yeux couleur de pluie. Il finit par se retourner face au jeune militaire. Un tressaillement de sourcils, un frémissement de la commissure des lèvres prouvèrent que celui-ci rêve.

**Rêve, rêve, ne t'arrête pas, laisse ton esprit s'envoler dans les airs car ton corps est terre et redeviendra bientôt poussière.**

**Rêve, rêve ne t'arrêtes pas car des fois il vaut mieux rêver sa vie que vivre ses rêves.**

Le jeune homme blond passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux et une vague de tristesse s'abat alors sur son visage. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et blanchit considérablement. Il se penche sur son compagnon et lui pose une main sur l'épaule puis se rapproche doucement et dépose un baiser sur le front. Le rêveur se réveille et passe alors autour de la taille du blond un bras puissant. Le rêveur réveillé a envie lui faire l'amour, là, simplement et tranquillement. Il veut lui faire l'amour sans fioritures ni ornements, sans violence, sans puissance, sans créativité. Juste lui faire l'amour doucement pour se fondre en lui et y mourir. Il aimerait lui faire l'amour peut-être pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, lui faire l'amour avant de partir. Mais le jeune blond se dégage de l'étau charnel et chuchote :

- Harry mon amour, nous sommes en retard…

Le dit Harry ouvre alors grand les yeux sous ses lunettes rondes en écaille, découvrant des iris verts, mouchetés de doré près des pupilles. Ses yeux sont ourlés de longs et épais cils noirs recourbés donnant à son regard une étrange intensité qui en a troublé plus d'un.

Il se redresse à contrecœur ; c'est alors en silence qu'ils rangent leurs affaires, sans se regarder. Quand la nappe fut rangée dans le panier, le jeune homme blond embrasse le petit rêveur. Il l'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'il a peur de ne plus pouvoir lui donner, avec toute la fureur qu'il ressentait à cause de cette putain de guerre qui n'en finissait plus. Il l'embrassa comme pour la première fois, et comme si c'était la dernière. Puis il recule son visage et baisse les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, dans ce silence qui s'étirait entre eux. Harry effleura la joue du blond du bout de ses longs doigts et dit calmement " Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas..."

Draco eut un petit sourire triste et dit simplement « Aller viens, on y va. »

Harry mit son arme sur son épaule, Draco prit le panier et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de ressortir sur une route male entretenue. De là ils prirent leurs bicyclettes cachées dans les buissons du bord du chemin, les enfourchèrent et s'éloignèrent vers le sud. Harry avait un bateau à prendre.

**Rêveur, rêveur, profite de cette journée, profite du soleil, du vent, du calme et de sa main dans la tienne. Rêveur, rêveur profite du temps qui passe si vite, du son du battement de ton cœur qui résonne sourdement à tes oreilles, sens ton sang qui pulse encore dans tes veines. Rêveur, rêveur écoute la vie avant qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un songe.**

**A SUIVRE**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, prévenez moi si vous avez envie d'une suite ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Hem hem… Bon d'accord j'ai totalement disparue de la circulation pendant longtemps… Très très longtemps et j'ai très très très honte. J'ai eu quelques petits soucis dans ma vie d'étudiante, et même si je lisais toujours les fics, ma priorité n'était pas d'éditer la mienne ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant que je m'y suis remise, je serai régulière ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui marque l'intrigue et les personnages, Je vous embrasse !

Petite précision : chaque chapitre contiendra une strophe du poème « Le Dormeur du Val » d'Arthur Rimbaud, et peut être d'un autre poème du même poète que j'adore, et qui m'a inspiré cette histoire ainsi que la chanson « sola en el olvido ».

**Le Dormeur du Val, d'Arthur Rimbaud (première strophe)**

_C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière,_

_Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons_

_D'argent ou le soleil, de la montagne fière,_

_Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons._

Les paysages paisibles et broussailleux de la Provence française avec leurs champs de vignes à perte de vue étaient troublés par l'apparition soudaine de quelques voitures militaires ou de jeunes infirmières, jeunes adolescentes aux joues roses et à la coiffe blanche qui faisaient rêver si souvent les jeunes hommes habillés de kaki.

Au bout d'une demie heure de balade silencieuse sur les chemins caillouteux, nos deux anti héros arrivèrent dans un village de bord de mer, un de ces villages du sud aux maisons pittoresques blanchies à la chaux et à la plage de galets. La brise marine fouettait les narines, et les vieux pêcheurs voutés sur leurs canes, assis sur des bancs regardaient la longue colonne de jeunes gens, hommes et femmes, qui se formait petit à petit.

La mer agitée se divisait en plusieurs vagues, certaines allaient s'échouer sur le rivage, d'autres allaient se fracasser sur les flancs d'un bateau discret, surement un bateau transportant de la nourriture bateau qui n'était en fait que l'embarcadère de l'armée de la Résistance.

Ce village du sud de la France, donc de la partie « non occupée » était en ce jour de fin d'été 1942 le point de réunion de tous les jeunes français révoltés, près à se battre contre le Maréchal Petain, ce traître, contre les allemands, ces sales bosh assoiffés de sang, contre les collabos, ces fils de catins et contre tous ceux qui se levaient contre la Liberté, la Vie, les Droits de l'Homme et toutes les belles idées de cette jeunesse enfermée.

Ces jeunes volontaires idéalistes, rêveurs allaient embarquer pour l'Espagne et s'arrêter au secret près du Port de Barcelone où les attendaient des Espagnols, victimes de leur guerre Civile et de la dictature de Franco qui ravageait la péninsule ibérique. Des centaines de jeunes espagnols, voulant immigrer en France, près à se battre pour cette nouvelle patrie, pour les idéaux qui ont déjà été assassinés dans leur nation, des familles énuclées d'un membre, d'une mère, d'un frère.

Draco était fier de Harry, il l'avait toujours été. Depuis maintenant bientôt deux ans ils s'étaient engagés dans l'armée de la Résistance et vivaient chaque jour, chaque nuit dans la peur et le danger d'être arrêtés et exécutés pour sabotage de locomotives allemandes, explosions de leurs réserves, meurtres d'hauts fonctionnaires de l'armée nazie, infiltration, espionnage, ou simplement de faire circuler un colis ou une arme au profit de la Résistance. Au bout de un an Harry était monté en grade. Son allure innocente et chétive camouflait bien le résistant aguerrit, impulsif et courageux qu'il était. Surnommé « la tête brulée », il pouvait être aussi doux, câlin et joueur qu'un lionceau, mais assassinait ses ennemis allemands sans aucun scrupule. Sa bravoure lui valut d'être parmi les sélectionnés pour cette mission périlleuse en Espagne.

Draco était, quant à lui, la tête pensante, la logique de la petite bande de Résistants qu'ils avaient formés dans leur région, mais surtout le porte monnaie. Toute la fortune de sa famille qui n'avait pas été réquisitionnée par les allemands ou le gouvernement il la mettait au profit de la Résistance en achetant des armes, en fournissant tous ces jeunes déracinés de nourriture, en construisant des cachettes, même un bunker caché sous une grange qui avait servit à de nombreux résistants en fuite. Connu pour sa patience et sa ruse il était communément surnommé le « serpent » car il se débrouillait toujours pour tout savoir, comme s'il se faufilait partout. Sa ruse ne lui avait jamais fait rater une proie ou une seule mission. Implacable et extrêmement dangereux, ses ennemis se laissent pourtant très facilement berner par son physique typiquement aryen et ses origines allemandes : blond aux yeux gris, parlant un allemand parfait, sa couverture était de travailler au Consulat Allemand du Sud de la France. Agent double redoutable, il était respecté de tous. Choisit pour rester en France et gérer la Résistance du Sud et la coordonner avec les informateurs du Nord, il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de mettre son amour sur un bateau qui l'emmènerait sûrement vers sa mission la plus dangereuse.

Une histoire d'amour qui durait depuis treize ans était remise aux mains du destin et de la mer capricieuse. Le départ du bateau prévu à 15h00, et étant 14h45, il ne leur restait qu'un misérable quart d'heure.

Draco et Harry s'étaient connus à leurs neuf ans et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Au fil des années, leur amitié qu'ils pensaient inébranlable, immuable, s'était modifiée en quelque chose de plus intime, de plus doux. Ils ont eu leur premier baiser à treize ans, sous l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur du jardin de Draco, et leur première fois à quinze ans dans le vieux lit en chêne de Harry.

Ils passèrent leur dernier quart d'heure en silence, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Assis sur un banc à l'écart de l'agitation de la plage, Harry avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Drago et pleurait silencieusement. Draco avait emprisonné les deux mains de Harry dans les siennes et les posa sur son cœur pour qu'il sente combien il battait fort, battait si fort pour lui.

Quand le clocher du village sonna 15h00, ils se levèrent et marchèrent vers la plage à présent noire de monde. Harry serrait la main de Draco à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il n'avait pas peur d'aller en mission, il n'était pas effrayé par le bruit, le sang, la mort. Il espérait juste que la vie leur laisserait une chance de continuer, ensemble, leur combat.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la mine fatiguée, aux yeux triste et aux tempes grisonnantes du nom de Rémus Lupin, officier de la Résistance commença à faire l'appel.

-Abbot, Hannah ! hurla l'officier Lupin dans son mégaphone, et le défilé commença. Cette jeune juive d'à peine 16 ans dont la famille avait été déportée était une des plus sanguinaires de toute la Résistance et une grande amie d'Harry et Draco.

Hommes et adolescents à peine sortis de la puberté, jeunes filles en fleur et femmes accomplies, tous s'avancèrent, droits et fiers.

-Finnigan, Seamus !

-Granger, Hermione !

-Londubat, Neville !

Plus l'on se rapprochait de la lettre P, plus la respiration d'Harry s'accélérait, une boule lui obstruant la gorge. Draco brisa alors le silence en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains en coupe et dit

« Ecoute moi bien Harry, je t'interdis de pleurer, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste parce que tu vas revenir, et que cela ne sert à rien. Garde tes larmes pour autre chose, d'accord ? Je vais t'attendre ici jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, je ne bougerai pas, tu comprends ? Après chaque mission, même si je suis à Paris, je prendrai le train et viendrait t'attendre sur cette plage. Alors maintenant ravale moi tes larmes ou je vais craquer moi aussi, et tu sais bien qu'un Malefoy ne craque jamais ! Alors tu te secoues, tu les exploses tous et tu reviens. Moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Allez, souris mon amour, ce n'est qu'une petite séparation de rien du tout. Et puis tu as intérêt à faire attention à tes fesses ! Arrête de rire par ce que… eh pas dans ce sens là, cochon ! Allez file mon ange, file, moi je ne bouge pas, et pour faire bouger un Malefoy, tu me connais, ils vont devoir s'y mettre à plusieurs, et même un Rogue à poil ne me fera pas sourciller ! Souris mon ange, souris, et ne regarde pas en arrière ».

-Potter, Harry !

Harry eut un sourire à travers ses larmes, embrassa une dernière fois son grand dadais blond et commença à partir, regardant la mer, car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se retourne.

-HARRY ! cria Draco, N'OUBLIES PAS QUE JE T'AIME ABRUTI !

Harry s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas, il articula un silencieux « moi aussi » entrainé par le souffle marin et monta sur la passerelle le cœur gros de souvenirs.

Quand Draco fut certain qu'Harry soit monté dans le bateau, il décrispa ses points et laissa enfin aller les larmes qu'il avait retenu. De douleur il mordit son poing jusqu'au sang et contracta ses abdos pour ravaler les spasmes de tristesse qui le secouait.

Et quand le dernier homme fut monté, quand le bateau commença à s'éloigner, Draco fixait encore l'engin qui emportait Harry loin de lui, et quand le bateau ne fut plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon, il était toujours là, débout face à la mer.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, merci pour les reviews de la dernière vois, et à bientôt ! ^


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà le deuxième chapitre (je crois que je n'ai jamais posté aussi vite oO) mais je mourais d'impatience que vous le lisiez ...

J'adooore décrire les méchants méchants méchants, je trouve que ce sont toujours les badguys qui ont les rôles les plus intéressants et qui font le plus bouger l'histoire.

Je dois aussi préciser que même si certains de mes personnages profèrent des insultes envers les personnes de confession juive, il faut bien évidemment pas s'en offusquer, je relate juste un récit qui se passe durant cette sombre période de l'histoire.

Voilà, je ferme ma bouche et je vous laisse lire, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! :D

_**Le Dormeur du Val (deuxième strophe), d'Arthur Rimbaud**_

_Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue, _

_Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu, _

_Dort ; il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue, _

_Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut_

**I**l était midi pile, les grillons chantaient et il régnait une chaleur écrasante. Malgré cette chaleur, un homme élégant fumait sa pipe en costume beige impeccable devant le consulat allemand. Cette après-midi, Draco Malefoy, double agent, devait recevoir le Colonel Litchzig, autorité incontestable allemande dans les environs.

Sanguinaire mais intelligent comme un renard, cet homme perfide traquait avec un flair surprenant toutes les familles juives camouflées en paysans catholiques ou cachées par des habitants. Il venait d'organiser la semaine dernière une rafle d'enfants juifs cachés dans un couvent de bonnes sœurs et les avait tous envoyé avec bonheur, direct aux camps de concentration de Dachau et D'Auschwitz. La rumeur dit qu'il a serré avec fierté la main du conducteur de la locomotive, des larmes de joie aux yeux.

Le Colonel Litchzig voyez-vous n'était pas un de ces hommes que l'on peut tromper ou abuser facilement. Il venait au Consulat pour parler au Secrétaire Général Frei Von Malefoy pour parler avec lui du réseau de la Résistance qu'il avait trouvé en capturant un jeune messager de 14 ans qui transportait un revolver. Le torturant jusqu'à lui faire perdre la raison, il avait réussi à être au courant que le gratin la Résistance française débarquerait sur une plage, malheureusement il ne savait laquelle, fin septembre, accompagnée d'immigrés espagnols clandestins venus grossir les rangs de la Résistance. Il se frottait à l'avance les mains à l'idée du magnifique coup de filet qu'il allait faire et de la médaille d'honneur que lui remettrait le Fuhrër.

Arrivé devant le Consulat, le Colonel Litchzig serra la main de ce cher Mr Malefoy avec un enthousiasme non caché. Toujours élégant, froid, allemand de souche, sarcastique, Mr Malefoy lui inspirait une sympathie qu'il n'accordait qu'à très peu de gens.

« Aah, monsieur Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir mon cher. » Draco serra avec un grand sourire cette main de meurtrier et l'invita à rentrer dans son bureau. Fumant leurs pipes en silence, rien ne se déroula pendant quelques minutes, et seul le grésillement du tabac qui se consume et le bruit du ventilateur plafonnier troublèrent le concert des grillons.

-Monsieur Malefoy, commença-t-il avec un accent allemand à couper au couteau, je suis venu ici pour vous transmettre une information d'une extrême importance. Mais voyez vous, je dois m'assurer que celle-ci ne sortira pas d'ici, me comprenez vous bien ?

-Mais bien entendu Colonel, vous savez très bien que je suis d'une fidélité irréprochable envers mes compatriotes, dit Draco d'une voix trainante bien que ses yeux brillaient d'ironie. Auriez vous encore démasqué une famille de juifs ?

-Non non, même s'ils se cachent partout comme des cafards et qu'ils sont répugnants, j'ai une information bien plus juteuse… qui concerne le Résistance, ces petits merdeux qui font exploser nos locomotives et sabotent nos armes.

-Voyez vous cela Colonel ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Expliquez moi tout je vous prie, si je peux aider à mettre la main sur ces scélérats, croyez bien que je serai absolument… ravi.

-Eh bien vendredi dernier j'ai capturé un jeune garçon du nom de Colin Crivey, un gamin pré pubère si vous voulez mon avis. Il transportait une arme cachée dans une baguette de pain. Nous avons tout essayé pour le faire parler, mais il ne lâchait rien. Bien que nous lui ayons arraché tous les ongles et cassé les jambes il ne bronchait pas, cet imbécile - Draco blanchit - et puis quand nous avons capturé son petit frère et menacé de le tuer lui aussi, il a seulement laché que la Résistance serait réunie au presque complet sur une plage du sud-est de la France, mais il n'a pas voulu préciser laquelle.

-Le garçon, est-il mort ?

-Oui bien sûr, nous l'avons fait exécuter hier soir, il est pendu dans la prison du quartier.

Draco fit mine de se retourner pour servir un verre à son interlocuteur pour cacher la nausée qui montait et la fureur qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Colin était le petit garçon qu'il gardait quand il était plus jeune. Il l'avait vu grandir et lui avait même appris à faire des bulles de gum. Quand ses parents sont morts dans un bombardement, il l'avait confié ainsi que son jeune frère aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière du quartier, mais aussi l'infirmière de la Résistance à ses heures perdues. Essayant de regagner son sang froid, il se retournât et dit avec un grand sourire hypocrite

« Cognac mon cher ? C'est un des meilleurs de ma réserve personnelle. Je vous félicite pour cette belle prise »

Le Colonel eut un rire gras et but son verre de Cognac cul sec.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout Malefoy… J'ai quelques informateurs qui m'assurent que celui qui mène les expéditions, la forte tête de la bande est à bord de ce bateau. Vous devez sûrement connaître son surnom, il est communément appellé « la tête brulée ».

Draco passa du blanc au verdâtre.

-Et nous avons même un détail de son apparence physique ! Il paraît qu'il aurait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front qui viendrait d'un éclat de mine. Apparemment ses parents auraient sauté sur une vieille mine de la première guerre qui était enfouie dans leur jardin, et seul lui aurait survécu et aurait conservé cette cicatrice.

-Quelle précision mon cher Colonel… essaya d'articuler péniblement Draco dont le cœur battait si fort qu'il lui brouillait la vue.

-C'est pour quoi je vais vous donner une mission cher Draco. Je connais votre sens du détail et de la précision ainsi que votre gout pour les choses bien faites. Votre flair est aussi bon que le mien, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous me trouvez l'identité de cette enflure de « tête brulée », je mettrai à vos dispositions deux de mes enquêteurs, Peter Pettigrow et Pansy Parkinson, redoutables flairs eux aussi. Quant à moi… je me réserve une mission qui je sens, va beaucoup m'amuser !

-C'est un honneur de travailler avec vous et vos enquêteurs, vous me voyez véritablement… flatté. Puis-je savoir quelle est votre mission si amusante ?

-Il s'agit de traquer celui qu'on appelle… « Le Serpent » déclara posément le Colonel en regardant droit dans les yeux Frei Von Malefoy. Ce serait un allemand traître qui travaillerait pour les deux côtés… Pourrai-je interroger ceux qui travaillent au Consulat mon cher ? Je vous rassure, il s'agit d'une simple formalité.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient Colonel, faites comme chez vous, et si je peux vous apporter mon aide je le ferais avec beaucoup de joie…

Le Colonel se leva et serra avec chaleur la main de son interlocuteur. « Eh bien, à demain mon cher Draco ».

Draco devrait tromper deux enquêteurs de la Gestapo, et ce, sous leur nez pour camoufler l'identité d'Harry. Déjà qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il rentre à bon port, il faudrait quand même éviter que s'il rentrait (et Draco priait tous les saints tous les soirs pour qu'il lui revienne), une petite bande de joyeux lurons nazis l'attendent de pieds fermes sur la plage. Et en plus de cette situation épineuse, il devait observer le Colonel Letchzig, ce fils de pute, avancer tranquillement sur sa petite enquête, qui le concernait lui, lui Draco bordel de merde, et tout ça calmement.

Mon Dieu, il était dans une mouise totale, pensa-t-il en fixant l'horizon où la mer rejoignait le ciel, les pieds dans l'eau de la petite plage du sud de la France…

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça ne peut que m'aider à progresser, à bientôt :)


End file.
